In the Palm of My Hand
by shiki-senri
Summary: Yuuki Kuran, well respected pureblood princess, has a choice to make. Will she do what everyone else thinks is right, and choose Kaname Kuran, or will she follow her heart and choose Zero Kiryu?
1. Prolouge Choice

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GLORIOUS VK.**

**A/N: **_This is the Yuuki x Zero fic, with a different name than originally planned. Enjoy the prologue. _:)

No... It's not possible!

I looked at my palm one last time. I was sure of it. I didn't like it, but I guess that couldn't be helped – Speaking of help, I'd have no help from fate on this one... My life line was split into two... I knew it; I just didn't want to believe it.

I had a choice to make.

A choice between the two people I loved most in the entire world; a choice between the two people I would die, over and over, for. To make things worse, I knew these people both loved me most in the entire world.

I was expected to be with one of them... Kaname Kuran. After all, that was the price that came with being a pureblood princess. But there was a problem – Kaname Kuran was the one I didn't want to be with. I didn't long for chocolate hair, and hazel eyes. I longed for silver hair and amethyst eyes.

The object of my desire, was Zero Kiryu, the ex-human vampire.


	2. I Cannot Stay

**A/N: **_Well, it's finally here! I'm **SO SORRY!** I'm gonna start working on the next chapter straight away, so hopefully it'll be up before a month this time... X_X But, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it! Please review! :D_

"Yuuki?" Kaname said, his voice – along with the light of the hallway – pouring in to the blacked out room that I was in.

"K-Kaname-sama!" I stuttered, kinda frightened by him just popping up like that. I'd chosen the darkest room in the house! Yet he still found me. Could he smell me? I had to admit that, yes, we pureblood's had strong senses, but I couldn't sniff out Kaname in this huge freaking mansion! And, it was the middle of the day!

"Why are you wearing your Day Class uniform, Yuuki?" he asked, looking down on me. I _hated_ the way he did that. He talked to me like I was worth less than him. I knew I was... But I was beginning to have doubts about myself; like whether I was worthy of Kaname's love. I also knew I wasn't. Only I would have feelings for the one man I couldn't have. Only I, Yuuki _Kuran,_ would be in love with Zero Kiryu. I was so angry at myself; not for Zero, but for being discovered. I should have hidden better.

"I don't know, Kaname-sama." I said, pushing my way past him, not looking him in the eye.

I spent the rest of the day in my room, curled up in a ball on my bed. I was _trying_ to get to sleep, but I couldn't. I could never sleep when I wanted to. I sighed, curling tighter. It was another half an hour when I got to sleep. It was dark...

Then it hit me. I missed my old life... So much that I'd subconsciously put myself back to my old sleeping patterns. It was gone eleven by the time I managed to get to sleep – the same time Yuuki Cross used to go to sleep, _before_ she became Yuuki Kuran.

When I woke up, Kaname-sama was gone. Again. I sighed, and went downstairs to get a bread roll.

"Good morning, Yuuki-sama." a maid – who's name I never bothered to learn, as Kaname-sama usually got 'thirsty' and took it out on the maids – said cheerily.

"Morning." I muttered, "Bread?"

"Right over there, Yuuki-sama." She gestured to a wooden board with steaming bread on it. Kaname-sama always requested that it be baked fresh every morning. He always encouraged me to eat more bread, instead of the pastries and ice cream that I used to. "Would you like me to cut you some? It's made fresh this morning!" She smiled, her chubby cheeks lighting up, along with her entire face.

I forced a smile. "It always is." Smiling made my face feel strange, stiff. "I'll cut it myself, you don't have to stick around." She turned to walk away. "Wait! Um, what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Sayori, Yuuki-sama." And then she did walk away.

Sayori. My best friend. I remembered her now; with her short blonde curly hair, her bright and sparkly green eyes, the way she was always the slightest bit taller than me – and the way that her being the slightest bit taller than me really annoyed me. I was so stupid! I should have held on to what I had, when I had it.

I collapsed in a heap on the floor, laying on my side. My long hair was spread all over the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and felt the side of my face get damp because the tears were being soaked up in my hair. As I remembered more and more of my Cross Academy days, I avoided one certain silver haired vampire in denial. Just the thought of him... It was enough to make me go upstairs and attempt to kill myself with the Artemis. I dug deeper into my memories. There was always a flash of silver hair and pale skin in there, and those flashes made me cry out in despair. He was in _all_ of my memories. It didn't matter if he _was_ the memory, or if he was just in the background. I remembered one day in particular. I remembered it clearer than any of the other memories with him.

"_Yuuki, I..." Zero started, breathing heavily, his breath warm on my neck, "I only desired your blood Yuuki..." he whispered. His embrace tightened. "I want it so much that it's unbearable... To the point that unless I drank from you until the very limits of your life, I wouldn't be satisfied. Such a disgusting, gluttonous greed..." His head lowered even closer towards my neck. "That is... the type of creature I am, isn't it?"_

_His fangs pricked my neck, making me shiver. I let out a squeak, which, if I wasn't so close to giving in to temptation, I would have been embarrassed at it. Zero hardly drank any. I wanted to beg; to plead; scream at his feet "drink more! Drink more!"_

_But I didn't._

_I was willing to let him go, without even a kiss. I was doing what I thought was right. I was keeping him away from danger, a danger that he faced fearlessly. A danger called Kaname Kuran. If I chose Zero over him, he would have killed Zero, mercilessly._

_Zero looked at me with pain filled eyes, whilst I stared back at him blankly, too scared to show what I was really feeling. Zero leaned in, closer, closer. Then his lips finally touched mine. I wanted to freeze that moment. To be caught up in the sheer happiness and sadness in that second. For me, that was the smallest fraction of forever._

_I couldn't remember exactly what was said after that. All I could remember, was walking away from him. It felt as if my heart had been torn to pieces. I was broken. I only got so far, then I collapsed, just like I did today._

"I love you, Zero," I croaked on the floor. Then I heard a heartbeat.

"Yuuki-sama!" Sayori exclaimed, "Are you okay?" I looked up, and sat on my knees.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said with another forced smile, wiping my eyes.

"Do you need... a 'drink'?" she said, emphasising the word drink.

"What?" I felt my face flush. "No! I mean, no, thank you. Why would you offer me that?"

"Kuran-sama said, always offer yourself, even if you don't want to." she stated, being so straight forward it was unbelievable.

"Well, I'm telling you this, _never_ offer yourself to me. Okay?" I got up, off of my knees, and began to walk out of the kitchen, then I remembered to say one more thing. "Do not mention this to Kaname-sama, okay?"

"Yes, Yuuki-sama." She nodded, as I turned away.

The first thing I thought when I left the kitchen, was, I needed to leave the house. I was stir crazy. I hadn't left the house in over three weeks.

I walked out of the door, and into the bright lights of the outside world – well, the bright sunlight of the outside world. The walk into to town was slow (mainly because I was walking so slow). But, it was nice, because I spent so long breathing in the clean air.

I decided I'd go to the café that was mine and Yori's favourite. I ordered the big ice cream sundae, and they brought it over to me very quickly. Me and Yori went there so often that we knew most of the staff by name.

"Good to see you here again, Cross. How's your friend? It's surprising to see you here without her." the woman smiled... I think her name was Riiko.

"She's fine," – I hoped – "and it has been a while... I'll try and come back soon, though!" I smiled at her.

I could smell something familiar in the shop – and I missed it. I twirled a long lock of my hair around my finger, and thought about where I would go next. After going over the blur that was my old life, I decided to take a visit to the alley where I was attacked by a level E. When me and Zero were in town.

I walked and walked, seeing familiar shops that made me smile because of the memories that they held. I found the ally. Peering in, I realized I was wearing the same jacket that I wore when I was attacked. I found the rip in the sleeve, and the bad stitching by the Chairman.

Then I smelt it, the level E remains, and blood. Lots of it. I heard his groans, and his pants.

_He's here..._

I turned the corner.


	3. Promises

**A/N: **_I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing.. I really enjoyed writing it :D haha. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please review! :)_

I saw him, coiled on the dirty floor of the alley, near the fire exits to the flats. I ran to him, my hair getting in the way of my face. His silver hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. The ends of his hair on one side of his neck were red with blood. The Level E had ripped a chunk of his throat out. He no longer had a tattoo.

"Zero," I cried, holding his head against my chest. "Oh my God, Zero! What happened to you?" I murmured, sobbing. He groaned, tears sliding down his face, too. I felt his fangs lengthen against my chest; and also felt him trying to refrain from biting me. "Zero, just do it," I whispered to him, thrusting my neck to his throat.

His fangs pierced my skin instantly, and I gasped, not at the pain, but the pleasure. Considering the circumstances we were in, Zero drinking my blood felt good; good, and familiar. Zero sucked greedily for about ten minutes, then pulled his head away and looked at me, his eyes – that were slowly beginning to descend from crimson to amethyst – wide.

He propped himself up on one elbow, and then, finally, filled the silence. "Yuuki!" he cried, outstretching his hand to touch my face, as if he was checking that I was real. I didn't let him touch my face; instead I wrapped his hand in mine and kissed his fingers. He smiled – that rare, beautiful, one-of-a-kind, Zero smile – and said "I'm so scared I'm going to wake up and feel so disappointed. Yuuki, if this is a dream, I never want to wake up." I felt my bottom lip begin to quiver, and then I collapsed on his chest in tears.

I never realized I went to sleep, but I guess I did. When I woke up, Zero was asleep next to me. I sat up, looking around the room, which I guessed was Zero's bedroom.

_Zero's bedroom..._ I thought to myself, and giggled. It wasn't until then, that I realized what I was wearing. I had on one of Zero's t-shirts, in fact, the one that I made him buy when we went to the market doing chores for the Chairman just before we started Cross Academy. It was grey, with a red stripe going around the bottom. Zero was useless at buying clothes for himself... Even now, the size he brought himself back then, is still too big.

I didn't realize I'd been smiling like a psycho to myself until a familiar voice said, "Thinking happy thoughts?" I looked at Zero, who was gazing sleepily at me.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am." I said, smiling at him, laying down again to be face to face with him.

"Sorry to spoil it," he started, sadness clouding over his eyes, "But you're going to have to go back to him."

"I don't." I said, not even convincing myself.

"Yes, you do, Yuuki. You know it, and I know it..." He whispered, "And, even though it was a nice little reunion we had, you chose him. You can't go back. You're marks have healed" – he signalled to my neck – "So I guess it's time for you to go."

"I didn't want to choose him! I _never_ wanted to choose him!" I screamed, getting off of the bed and pacing around the room. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears wet Zero's t-shirt.

"Then why did you?" he shouted back, his voice so loud the door shook.

"Because I had to, Zero! I had to!" I cried, "You just don't get it, do you? I saved your ass. He would have killed us both if I'd gone with you – which, believe me, I really wanted to do!"

"I would have preferred that." he spat. My breath hitched in my throat, and I backed against the wall. "The thought of him – with his hands all over you... It makes me sick!" he said, through clenched teeth; crimson clouding over his eyes.

"He – He's never had his hands all over me, Zero." I choked. "He's never there, so he's never touched me... And whenever he is there, I avoid him. We don't sleep in the same bed, and he's _never_ seen me naked." I waited for a reply from Zero, but I didn't get one. "But you have." I said, my voice clear.

"Wha–" he started, when I interrupted him.

"When you walked in on me when I was in the bath. Well, just getting out of the bath really." It was then that I'd noticed I'd stopped crying.

"Then you tried to throw a glass bottle of bubble bath at me,"

"Raspberry pavlova dream." we said together.

"Then it smashed all over the floor because it slipped out of your hand, and you refused to let me carry you to avoid you getting glass stuck in your foot, because you were being stubborn." he said, reciting it as if it had happened five minutes ago.

"And then I got glass in my foot,"

"Because you weren't looking where you were going." Then we both laughed.

Zero made his way over to me, and put his hands over mine. "Yuuki," he said, quietly – as if making sure no one was listening, even though we were in his apartment – "Answer my question, and then promise me something." he tilted my head up, so I was looking directly into his eyes, that recently changed from looking at me with anger and frustration, to looking at me in adoration. "Do you love me? I mean, are you in love with me?"

"Yes." I said, without hesitation, still gazing steadily into his eyes.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't loose _it _to him." He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and continued, "I'm not saying lose it to me... Just, not to him." He opened his eyes. "Okay?"

"I would never lose it to him, Zero. I was planning on staying a virgin for my entire life... But then I found you." I smiled half heartedly, hoping he was picking up on what I was trying to say.

"Yuuki, are you saying–"

"You know exactly what I'm saying, Zero." and I spun us around, and pulled him towards the bed.

I felt so many things that morning. Lust, joy, excitement, but mostly, I felt love – something I hadn't felt for a long time.

"Yuuki, wake up." Zero's deep, velvet voice drew me from my dream – well, a replay, really. "It's time to get dressed, you do have to go now, or else he'll suspect something and come looking for you."

"Okay." I sighed. I never wanted to leave this room, never wanted to leave Zero.

I took my time getting dressed, putting on each item of clothing either inside-out or the wrong way around, desperate to stay here for a little longer, until Zero's arms wrapped around my waist, and he whispered in my ear, "I didn't think that you needed help getting dressed. Let me help you,"

His hands went down my thighs, and slowly pulled up my skirt. "Yuuki, I don't want this to be the last time I see you." Zero said, voice stiff. He sat down on the bed, and bowed his head.

"It won't be. I promise."

"I'm scared you'll run away again." He whispered.

"Zero, look at me." I said, putting my fingers under his chin. He looked up, and I saw the fat tears sliding down his face, and I saw his eyes, that were pink from crying. That was enough to set me off, too. I put my fingers over my mouth. "Oh, Zero," I cried, and buried my head in his chest.

It was half an hour until I'd stopped crying, but Zero still was. "You've gotta go, Yuuki." he choked, then he kissed me on the forehead and pushed me out the door.

I winced at the daylight; it was so bright against my eyes, that had been in near darkness for the past – at least – twelve hours. I walked down the busy street, bumping shoulders with people constantly. But, despite the street being so busy, I had never felt so lonely, never in my entire life.


End file.
